


Fanged Fiends

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: You must be careful driving alone on the winding Bristol road.  You never know who might be waiting.





	Fanged Fiends

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 9.

The road from the Bristol suburbs to Gotham proper was a long, dark, treacherous one.  It wound amongst trees and mountain, a steep grade down to the valley bottom.  It was also hardly ever driven, which meant the young rich who lived up in Bristol could enjoy hurtling themselves down the road as fast as they could.  It was official Gotham Police policy that no one could touch Bristol residents.  After all, they owned most of the town and half the force.  But Officer Dick Grayson never heeded that warning.  So, every night, his motorcycle sat parked at the base of the hill, waiting for some young hotshot to come screaming by.

Tonight, he hadn't had to wait long.  He'd clocked the sporty red car coming down from Bristol at 90.  His bike would catch him, easy.

The second the car passed his spot, Dick flipped on his lights and shot after it.  The car didn't slow.  Chasing the drivers down was his second favorite part of these nights, when the roads were dark and silent and no one could catch sight of him.  He pushed the bike faster.  On these, his private nights, he didn't use the standard police bikes.  He had a Ducati that he'd souped up after many long nights of riding and ticketing.  This bike could catch anyone.

He was on the driver's rear door when the car finally started to slow.  Dick held his bike steady as they pulled over to the side of the road.  He left the bike's lights running and brought out his ticket book.

The driver's window rolled down.  A smooth baritone said, "Honest, officer, I thought I was only doing 60."

Bruce Wayne.  That would be a hefty punishment if Dick ticketed him.  But it'd be a hell of a rent increase for him.

"Cute.  I haven't heard that one before," Dick said, leaning against the car.  "License and registration."

"I assure you, officer, I'm a very safe driver," he said, handing them over.

"Yep, I'll bet."

The watch on Wayne's wrist was more than enough to keep him fed for the next three months, and, ooh, Bruce Wayne himself.

"I'll need you to step out of the car, sir."

"I'm sober!"

"I have to check that.  Out of the car."

Dick stepped back to let him out, pocketing the ticket and Wayne's information.  He patted him down -- even his wallet felt filling -- and had him walk along the road.

"I didn't know pat downs were required for sobriety tests," Wayne said, a smirk on his lips.  "Just wanted to check out everything?"

"A cop can't be too careful these days," Dick said, beckoning him over.  "There's just one last thing I need, sir."

Wayne started to speak when Dick lunged for him, his mouth open, his fangs at the ready.  This was the first thing he loved about night shifts on Bristol road.  So many stupid rich with tender meat and warm blood and money dripping all over them.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into Bruce Wayne's neck, the scrape of teeth hit his own.  He leapt back, snarling, only to see Wayne looking at him with the same expression.

Dick relented first, closing his mouth with a look of shock.  "Oh.  You're one of us."

"I hide it better.  I smelled you the moment you came up to my window."

"Well, excuse me for thinking I didn't have to."

The stared each other down for a few moments before Dick pulled out Wayne's information.  "I guess I'll give this back."

Wayne took it and got back into his car.

Dick leaned in the window.  "You're still getting that ticket, though.  You don't know what I had to do to catch you."

Wayne laughed.  "It's a nice bike.  You had it easy."

When Dick handed him the ticket, Wayne caught his hand and brought it up to his lips.  He raked his fangs across the back of it, cutting the skin.

Dick pulled his hand back and sucked up the coagulating blood.  "Why, Mr. Wayne.  I might just have to pull you over again."

"I look forward to it."

Dick stepped back and Wayne zoomed down the road off into the night.


End file.
